unitedprovincesfandomcom-20200216-history
The United Islands of The Caribbean Official Newspaper
This is the newspaper for our country partly written by President Daggerstealer. The days below are from before we made each newspaper a seperate page. Also please visit the talk page. Edition List (After Changing To A Page for Every Edition) 1/12/1746_The_United_Islands_of_The_Caribbean_Official_Newspaper 1/21/1746_The_United_Islands_of_The_Caribbean_Official_Newspaper 1/30/1746_The_United_Islands_of_The_Caribbean_Official_Newspaper Day 1 11/29/1745A New Armored Ships! This newspaper was made today! This is our first article.We will discuss some news including New Armored Ships being built by our shipbuilders. The United Islands has declared war on the Undead due to them sinking our ships.The Spanish ambassador recently talked about peace between us and Spain. We agreed to the terms of Spain giving us 10% of all goods and helping us against the undead. General Haner of the 2nd army died after being tortured by some pirates becuase the pirates wanted to take the ship but he would not allow. We sent a fleet of ships to take out that group of pirates. We will have the leader's trial later today. His name is Hector Sword. President Jack Daggerstealer has announced the use of armored ships in the military. For a month we will be developing armored ships with iron behind the wood to replace the current ships but they will have the same names and ship types.We recently tested out a armored ship and it sunk 20 warships before getting sunk. The Padres Del Fuego volcano had a small eruption that killed 13 people and destoryed 3 buildings. A bard has become so famous that he has got over 1,200,000 gold. He is going to lead a group of soldiers that will play music in the heat of battle. Fang has become in charge of the Peace Keeping branch of The United Islands of The Caribbean to stop unrest after wars. He formed Paradox Inc. to take care of places affected by the U.I.C.- Paradox war. Pearson Wright commited suicide and had his high command kill everybody in the guild but many escaped. We heard of the news from a Paradox person himself who is now in Paradox Inc. His high command are reported to have gone back to Europe. We might release a second part of today's newpaper. The year will be over in about 4 weeks! We will release details on a party celebrating the New Year. Jack Daggerstealer has come back from Prussia after finding the Sword of The Leader. He will go back to Prussia soon after the New Year. He found a Ancient artifact that he has low information on. One of Jack's Historian advisers said that it means Jolly Roger will attack the United Islands. Another historian adviser said that it means that we are granted good luck. Caution has been taken in case Jolly Roger attacks. A pirate gang has taken over a fort of ours and killed every person except the high command. They executed the soldier's by removing the soldier's clothes and shooting them. The high command is still alive except Colonel Hans Bach, a close friend of Daggerstealer. The high command is being tortured by many ways. One of our agents that we have sent in their reported them being naked and whipped one at a time with everybody watching. This is a sad time for The United Islands and we shall all pray for the men. The pirates will be convicted of war crimes and most likely be executed. Day 2 11/30/1745A New Elections and Serial Killer! A new election has come. It is called Vote: Declare War on The Brethen Court? It tells about the pros and cons of declaring war on the Brethen Court and rather to become allies instead. A recent serial killer has killed more then 15 people in the capital Padres Del Fuego. One of them was the secetary of treasury! We will soon have elections for a new one. A category 2 hurricane hit Jamaica. Port Royal was not effected. A library was opened up in Padres Del Fuego that has over 200 members in the first hour. A college is being made in Kingshead for education.A fleet of pirates has started a siege of Kingshead disguising as our military men. President Daggerstealer has announced getting people to come over to this wiki. We have a national anthem, Dovakiin, and a national motto, United.The Wiki will be improved alot more soon. Day 3 12/1/1745A The 1st of December and Jack High In Switzerland Too! 25 days till Christmas! That means we are in December! Our president has been given the chance to be high in Switzerland politics. Not much news in this paper. We will most likely release a B of today. Day 4 12/4/1745A Delay Sorry about the delay. The wiki got hacked. It also got griefed by the hacker. We restored everything. We have declared war on Spain and Switzerland. Spain attacked us and Switzerland hacked us.We have asked to become allies with Zimbawe and we requested for a new important person to join our country. Day 5 12/9/1745A England Attacks! We have not released much news do to England attacking us. The newspaper building was in the middle of one of the fights. Well England attacked us on December 6. It has not been so good. Jack Daggerstealer nearly died and is currently feeling much better after a crate of tnt blew up. Port Royal,Andaba is nearly captured by the English. The only part not captured are the deep caves. High casulaties are recorded. Also we have almost decided to declare war on Brethen court or not.http://theunitedislandsofthecaribbean.wikia.com/wiki/Vote:_Declare_War_on_The_Brethen_Court%3F. The prime minister race is being won by nothing other then Grace Tempest. Spain is not doing good in our 2nd war against them. Spain is actually down to it's last major city,Santiago. Right after we finish off Spain we will send a bunch of troops to liberate Port Royal,Andaba.The mayor of Port Royal,Andaba is being trialed and spies say he will get tortured. The reason is because he helped us take Port Royal,Andaba from them.Also yesterday he helped over 361 people get on to a war brig to get away. He told everybody about what many of the English did which were the spies and they got trialed for war crimes against humanity. We have announced starting different classes of ships.Please see Ship Classes for more information. Day 6 12/10/1745A Santiago Under Siege and England Attacks 2 Other Islands Santiago,Spain was put under siege by our cannons and musketmen. One of the places caught on fire and some of Santiago burned. Spies in the Spain palace have confirmed that Spain will surrender soon under any condition as long if we stop damaging Santiago. England attacked Cuba, and Tortuga,Andaba.The regiment of English men at Tortuga,Andaba were devastated. At Cuba they keep sending regiment after regiment and each regiment is getting slaughtered. The English sent some men to the caves at Port Royal but they were killed.Jack Daggerstealer. and Amelia Daggerstealer will be around Andaba on Pirates of The Caribbean Online. Be sure to say hi and talk with him if you see him. Day 7 12/11/1745A England Is Defeated At Cuba And Spain Surrenders Spain surrendered. We celebrated V-S day. Spain now owes us tons of gold and supplies. We decided that if Spain attacks one more time in between in 1746 then the king will be executed. England was driven back at Cuba. They lost 100's of men. The English captured Port Royal,Andaba fully. We will liberate it soon. We have announced First Meeting of Daggerstealer and Crestsilver. Crestsilver has become our allies and we may help him with his own country's website. Day 8 12/12/1745A Murder of Hans Ivan Hans Ivan, has been murdered. He was the secetary of war. Everybody liked him. When ever somebody in the military died he would send alot of gold to support the family who lost that person. We have released a new ship class. First Meeting of Daggerstealer and Crestsilver will come soon. We are preparing for Crestsilver's website. Day 9 12/13/1745A Meeting Should Start Soon! First Meeting of Daggerstealer and Crestsilver will start soon. 300 something English troops joined our team and took part of Port Royal,Andaba back for us. Jack Daggerstealer is thinking of spreading our country to Pirates of The Burning Sea. Day 10 12/14/1745A Some Bad News Crestsilver has not responded and we may not have a meeting with him. Also on POTBS it now costs money to make a society. We will most likely not have a society anytime soon.No other news today besides the death of Vizzy Nevarone. She was a famous author and write some of the most famous history books.We have announced a new category called "What If? "All pages in that category must be marked with "What If?:Name of The What If". Day 11 12/14/1745A Get Ready For 1746 and What If?:Death of Jack Daggerstealer Is Out Get ready for Christmas, and New Years. On New Years we will celebrate alot. On Christmas we will have fun and tell about what we got for Christmas in real life. What If?: Death of Jack Daggerstealer is out now. I do admit it is not the best but other What If?s will be much much better Day 12 12/17/1745A Crestsilver and Daggerstealer and Minecraft Crestsilver and Daggerstealer had their meeting on 12/16/1745. Relations have been decided and Jack made Crestsilver a wiki. We have extended our country to Minecraft and decided to get rid of our country on BS. Day 13 12/17/1745A New Wiki Partners With Our's Their is a new wiki that is our partner wiki. http://potco-the-united-states.wikia.com/wiki/POTCO_The_United_States_Wiki Day 14 12/26/1745A The Delay and A Disease Sorry for the delay. It has been busy here at the United Islands. Jack Daggerstealer/Gamer124 will get unlimited access by this weekend. A disease has spread and proof had led to the EITC and Undead. . We covered it and found a cure.. We have attacked Switzerland and also Pearson Wright is back online as Dog O' Hawk. Day 15 12/30/1745A Jolly Is A Cold Hearted Killer Jolly Roger sent death squads to kill all of our's and the Swiss men naked that were fighting.It is a sad time.We almost declared war on America. Day 16 1/2/1746A Happy New Year Happy late New Year! We have had some problems so we have not got much newspapers. We made peace with Fang. Amelia Daggerstealer got a boyfriend and has a new guild called Prussian Monarchy.America has withdrawed troops from England so peace stays. Day 17 1/3/1746A Possible Remake of Newspaper and School is Back For Jack We are thinking of making this newspaper in a different way. We will take suggestions here . Jack Daggerstealer will not be on as much because of school. It lasts from 7:45 to 2:45. We are thinking of making a Minecraft newspaper too. Also a Q&A would not be bad. Say would you like that in the comments. Day 17 1/3/1746B Operation Volcano War Operation Volcano War started and many bad things have happened. A volcano erupted and 1,000's of people died. There will be a memorial soon. Day 16 1/5/1746A Too Bad. You Want To Role Play?Join The Role Play Wiki! If you want your to role play with us go to the Role Play Wiki and apply for your country there http://the-pirates-online-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/The_Pirates_Online_Role_Play_Wiki. Or just apply on this wiki Role Play Council. Charlotte Swordhayes is queen of Spain and is now in, The U.I.C. Council . Day 17 1/10/1746A Portugal Portugal now has a new leader, Halle. She has picked her civics/policies. Look at the Role Play wiki to find more info.We will soon establish trade agreements with them. Also we have decied from now on Newspapers will happen 1-3 times a week and be on multiple pages. Also it will contain alot more info since we will have more time. More pictures will be used too. Also Liberty's News will need to start over because of the British Vandals .If we fin d a way to fix it we will but they completely deleted the history. Also we had the Spanish Vandals .Also please help if you see any pages messed up. Also we would love if you tell us news to put in the next edition. Please tell the date you wrote the news on. Also provide alot of details and pictures will be appreciated. Also you can ask questions there at the Q&A. Update 3/1/1746 Well, we've decided it will be one page again. We are putting up the editions. 1/12/1746 Hello. Welcome to The United Islands of The Caribbean Official Newspaper.This is our first edition with the new format. We have discussed becoming allies with James Stormwallace. Spain will be put up soon. Also Prussia is no longer in the U.I.C. We captured the King Quinn and Queen Elizabeth Searackam of England. Quinn was publictly executed yesterday.We are getting ranks for the U.I.C., and Caribbeanrebellion. We also are getting our units. A rough draft on the fleets of the U.I.C. part of the U.I.C. was finished yesterday. If that got you confused let me tell you what I meant. The U.I.C. is a country and a group of countries. The U.I.C. is the lead country in the group of countries. We are thinking of replacing the kings and queens of France. Jack Daggerstealer has found access to a Voodoo Staff. He has been using it, and at the time of the release of this edition he should be level 5 or 6 on Voodoo Staff. He also should be level 31 soon. We are happy to announce that we have a new guild in the U.I.C. The name will soon be approved most likely. The U.I.C. council page has been changed a bit. A new user has joined this wiki, that has recently joined POTCO and found out Role Play is very popular. He might join Caribbeanrebellion. Charles Crestsilver has been thinking of getting Unlimited Access. Charles and Jack have decided that we need to get better at PvP and SvS. Jack Daggerstealer has got a new brig ship. He has started a Expeditionary Fleet to help other countries.Jack Daggerstealer has moved to Raven's Cove. Raven Warsteel has become Master Lieutenant of The First Green Mariner Platoon after a test. Tensions grow between Prussia and the U.I.C. Tensions also grow between Spain and France and even more privateers have been fighting. We won't choose a side as Charlotte is Queen of Spain and Charles is from France. A large war might start with these teams The U.I.C. and Prussia Vs. Switzerland and the Neatherlands. We will get our forces ready. Secret operations against a certain person have been started. We helped Wager with a evil person who in real life blamed Wager for a crime he did. Wager stated "If I say the crime I will get banned." Which will give you some ideas. Raven Daggerwrecker, a good friend of Jack's has joined Caribbeanrebellion.It looks like Black Jack will join the wiki. When your reading this he probably already did. A recent group of terrorists have been causing a stir in Andaba. We will send Green Mariners to stop this.We have started development of guns that can shoot up to 4 shots that are what we call "Bolt Action" The closest thing to this are Repeater Pistols with 3 shots that aren't Bolt Action. It might take at least a month to finish a working prototype. We have started a new mine. It will extract iron from iron veins and then send the iron to be turned into steel. A mail system will be set up soon as Jack and Charles are liking their personal couriers alot. We don't have Questions for Q&A yet. We will like it alot to put up reports, questions, and suggestions. We hope you enjoyed and we will have a new edition out this week probably with alot of news. 1/21/1746 Hello! Welcome to The United Islands of The Caribbean Official Newspaper. Fang, a enemy of the U.I.C. recently killed himself. The cause is unknown but he killed himself by loading himself in a ship full of TNT and lighting it. The British recently attacked. (Screen Shots) War has been declared. Jack Daggerstealer was captured by the Dutch and almost hanged but he escaped and is back in the U.I.C. Charles Crestsilver and Charlotte Swordhayes have not been seen for about a week by Jack Daggerstealer. The U.I.C. is planning to attack the Dutch and Swiss after taking care of Great Britain. Raven's Cove, Andaba was invaded by the British when Jack Daggerstealer was at his home. Here's Jack Daggerstealer's experience "Right after fighting the British at sea on Abassa, I went to my house. My personal courier, James came and we sat and ate when I read the note. The British had attacked Port Royal, Andaba! I told James to come with me. I showed him how because the Undead, and the British were so greedy that a large battle ended up taking place and it killed a whole island's worth of population and caused a non scary island to turn into the most feared island in the Caribbean. Then Halle appeared. ( she's the Queen of Portugal) We saw British warships starting to bombard the island. I told her to follow me into the mine. We went up the mineshaft to the bridge. We ran into the mine. She then mysteriously disappeared when the English started bombarding. About 15 minutes later I called some of our men to try to hold off the invasion. Luckily it had worked!" Raven's Cove was defended but Port Royal was partly captured. Plans show that we will liberate that area soon. The British will soon be invaded. But what we did not think about is, we executed the king of Great Britain and captured the queen. We will investigate it. We are to invade Great Britain itself. We advise you to watch out for the British, Swiss, and Dutch. Caribbean Rebellion has almost 300 members and the overall U.I.C. ( not including fake people and npcs) has about 400 people. No questions were asked at Q&A this week. Please look at the talk page for questions. 1/30/1746 1/30/1746 Hello! Welcome to the United Islands of The Caribbean Offical Newspaper! Many of you have probably heard about the new election for the U.I.C. president. Now Jack admitted that half of the people did not know Charles or Charlotte so he called for a second election. New politcal parties have been started for the election. Jack Daggerstealer made and joined the U.I.C. Freedom Party and Charles Crestsilver made the U.I.C. Liberty Party. Since Jack Daggerstealer is currently president of the U.I.C., the U.I.C. is a Freedomate. The Freedom Party is based on everyone being free and equal. The Liberty Party is very similar. Jack Sharkskull, the admiral of the U.I.C. Navy, died earlier. Admiral of the Navy is now up for grabs. Also we are looking for a person to be a running mate of Jack Daggerstealer or Charles Crestsilver as we don't want to go vice presidentless. Charlotte Swordhayes has a page made now and more pages for Spain will be made. A new country, by the name of the Democracy of Pirates has been made by Louis Thomas, a French pirate. The pirates don't currently like the U.I.C. and relations will most likely not be good. We are organizing ministers for the U.I.C. Jack Daggerstealer has invited Jeremiah Garland, a excellent Role Player to join our Role Play after he resigned from being Tsar of Russia as he was being so irritated from John and the British. A economy system is being started now with each country ( depending on people, active people, land etc. ) getting a certain number of pounds of something and being able to trade. A tropical storm has started in Angama and has reached hurricane strength. It is currently heading towards the Andoso-Andaba area and we advise you to get ready to evacuate if needed. Speaking of storms, a large thunderstorm hit Los Padres in Andaba and a bolt of lightning hit Skull's Thunder. It caught on fire and Skull's Thunder is now gone. It is quickly being rebuilt as Skull's Thunder is probably the second most successful of U.I.C. taverns. A new country has joined the U.I.C. It is called Caveland. It is in deep caves and mineshafts in the U.I.C. Nobody knew about it until Jack Daggerstealer was brought there by his friend, Dylan Hawk. Dylan Hawk was the leader of the caves and is now president of Caveland. Many new people have joined the U.I.C. Jack Daggerstealer is starting training for the army and navy of the U.I.C. as many people are low level and inexperienced. The U.I.C. Constituion is being worked on. Relations betweem Prussia and the U.I.C. are improving. Portugal and the U.I.C. have started a trade agreement. The U.I.C. gets gold for giving Portugal wood and steel. A new corporation, the U.I.C. Industrial Organization ( UIO ) is being started by Jack Daggerstealer. He is picking a location. They will be making weapons, ships, steel, bronze, etc. Our scientists ( including Jack Daggerstealer ) have been working on finding out when the Padres Del Fuego volcano on Andaba will erupt and how we can stop it from erupting. All U.C. members are being asked to be more active as the U.I.C. has made a proposal but nobody has replied. Role Playing Nations and Info on the Role Play wiki has been updated alot. Caveland now has a flag after Jack Daggerstealer made it. Jack also revealed that Dylan Hawk, president of Caveland is actually a good friend of Jack's in real life. A rebellion has started in Port Royal, Andaba. Their reason is " Because Charles and Jack are idiots " The rebels are trained and have large numbers so we are making a large operation. The one year anniversary of the U.I.C. is coming up on February 25. Jack Daggerstealer is trying to get his men experienced and leveled up. He wants every basic member to be level 14 since it's not that hard and most unlimited should at least level 24 since that is not that hard either. The war with Britain is getting real heavy. Speaking of wars, we are now making our war pages differently. Whenever a important event or battle happens we mark it down instead of every day's results. A party is being planned for the U.I.C. one year anniversary. It should be in late February to early March. The birthday of Amelia Daggerwind, ( Maiden name Daggerstealer )Jack's sister and queen of Prussia is coming up on March 14th. A new house corporation is also being started. It will be for the U.I.C.'s territory only. The Role Play Wiki that we are partners with needs to have more information. Anybody who is on this wiki or the Role Play wiki, don't be afraid to edit or apply for anything. This newspaper needs reports and other things. Also Jack Daggerstealer has brought the invitation back for Caribbeanrebellion. It is VTVN8852. Also Jack Daggerstealer is also looking for more officers but don't try to become a officer to kick people. That has been tried before. What happened is someone joined through a invitation and said that 50 people want to join if he is the Vice Guildmaster. So I made him the non-offical Vice Guildmaster. Then he said he needs to be a officer. So I made him officer but got ready to demote him if needed. Then he said that they won't join unless he is the Guildmaster to show that he really is. That was when I gave up completely on the idea that he had 50 people. Since many people on the Players wiki where I put up the invitation hated me I knew it was part of a plan. I then demoted him to member. He later left. Also another hint that he was a faker was that someone even said that they would destroy my guild. We are now setting up a full spy system. We already have some important spies ( real players instead of fake ) but they are not organized and it is just on one enemy. Now I will not tell who we have spies in until all hostilities between the U.I.C. and that country stop.All the United Islands of the Caribbean Offical Newspaper newspapers should be published by at the quickest Tuesday, average Wendsday, slowest Thursday. The newspapers will be worked on as much as possible throughout the week unlike this edition which is being made on Tuesday and Wendsday only. I believe that having alot of information is better then our short paragraphs. Tell me what you think in the comments. Charles Crestsilver/DvayJonesRules is getting a bit more active then before which I don't blame him for being a bit inactive because he had so much things to do. If you read an earlier edition then you probably know that a college is being built at Kingshead, Andaba. Now your're probably asking yourself " Why build a college at a military fort? " The answer is simple if you think about it, I never said what kind of college. It is a training ground. We are having a vote for the name. It must be named after a person you think deserves the honor. Well now I need to put up the vote page. Well this is the end of the edition, please leave in comments if you like the real long editions or if you would rather have short editions. 2/19/1746 Hello! Welcome to our 5th large edition of the United Islands of the Caribbean Official Newspaper! On the 16th of February, we discovered that Fang is still alive. Jack and Fang had a meeting. Fang will get Driftwood Island, Rumrunner's Isle, and Devil's Anvil, Antik. War will continue as long as Fang's Night Walkers ( their new name ) actually fight us in PvP & SvS. We have counted the real amount of people in the U.I.C. and it rounds to about 420. If we get Alduin to join us, we will have 500 people. The country leaderboards are out and probably done by the time you read this. Captain Matthew Joseph of Army Company Two, is now Admiral Matthew Joseph of Navy Fleet One. The First Fleet has two ships, the Dark Comet, a Sloop, and the Nobel Legend, a War Sloop. We are getting a War Brig for fleet one. We are voting to see if Planetside 2 will be a game that the U.I.C. is in. Gamer124 has been upset with Wikia, as they won't remove bur and admin rights from everybody except Gamer124 and DvayJonesRules, even though a vote passed it and they used trickery to gain adminship. We are postponing the invasion of Holland, once again due to war with a different alliance/country. Jack Daggerstealer will soon get Unlimited Access again. A intelligence agency is being made for the U.I.C. and we will start spying on enemies. A new rule is being made for the Role-Play on the Role Play Wiki that you can not send people into other people's guild to become officers and destroy that guild. We are preparing to battle Fang and his forces, as soon we will have a large battle that will include tons of warships. The High Treasoners have been stopped, at a massive battle off the coast of Padres Del Fuego, Andoso. Casulaties are small for the U.I.C., when all the High Treasoners died. People have started to rebel in the U.I.C., mostly in Andoso. The U.I.C. Council fears a Civil War and is making sure that they are happy. They say they don't feel like they have leaders and wants the Council to actually give speeches there. Daggerstealer answered " We don't even give much speeches to the other servers. There currently is no reason for a speech, unless we aren't doing good, start a new war, a new policy is out, etc." Samuel Daggerstealer replied " Why the heck do you worthless idiots need speeches? Go rebel you weak milk drinkers! " When Jack heard that, he replied " They aren't weak, and that was a terrible reason. Samuel, cousin, you've made me really upset. " A citizen has claimed to have been abducted by Aliens. Investigation has been started. A new category was made, call cities from hamlets to cities and barracks to fortresses. As we write, the article on Daggerstealer City, Haven Des Deutsch, and Fort Sons of Liberty have been made. Also, we encourage you to buy a house and business. Jack Daggerstealer got banned for one day from pirates when he was role playing and said " Don't test me. " and " I don't want to role play with you anymore because you made up that you crushed me. " Jack had got no warning, and it was his first offense. Disney is being asked if they will have updates within the next 6 months and if so, will they start actively updating it. The U.I.C. and Jack Daggerstealer pages have been updated. Andoso is trying to fight us more and more. Jack said " I'm glad that Fang might get kicked out of our role play, because we will need all our men ready for the civil war if it happens. " We just got new info, and it turns out Andoso has officialy left the U.I.C., and has declared war on us. We need more mayors for cities and more governors for the servers. Blue has been exiled from the U.I.C., because of spying. Well, this edition is short, as we have a shortage of paper and limited topics. Oh, and don't forget, Daggerstealer Publishings is a new company! 3/11/1746 Welcome to the United Islands of the Caribbean Official Newspaper! Our Headquarters and where we write the papers are in Daggerstealer City. Much like the Liberty's News, our newspapers have been messed up due to attacks, but by the Dutch instead. Esmeralda Daggerstealer has died of Malaria when visiting Africa. Jack is filled with grief since she is his cousin. The Council Act of 1746 has been started, and it will improve the council and nation. Check out the new proposition started by it that's been fully supported. We have been given Prussia, so Amelia Daggerstealer is now part of the council. Charlotte Swordhayes has not been seen in a while, and so make sure you tell us if you see her. The Andoson Rebels have been crushed, so we have less forces attacking us. Black Jack has rejoined Caribbeanrebellion, and has started his own batallion, as he is a Major. It's been decided and certain special pages will have a page in the languages German/Deutsch, Spanish/Espanol, and French/français. Each of the languages will have a special category. A new flag for the U.I.C. has been decided, and the current flag will go to the U.I.C. province. The flag is called the Natural Wisdom. We have also created the Coat of Arms. Jack Daggerstealer has got the Spinecrest sword. We need more members for the U.I.C. council, and would love for you to fill out the application that will come out soon. Over in the Spanish province, with Charlotte's disappearance, has been in chaos with no leader. We are sending a person to try to help it there. The U.I.C. has started growing much slower, with Caribbeanrebellion getting 2 members a day. Somebody by the name of Benjamin O'malley just recently tried to take over Caribbeanrebellion. He was reported and kicked out. We will most likely release alot less editions or they'll all be short. Well, this is the end of todays edition! Please provide feedback and reports in comments. Also, don't forget to check out Liberty News! 3/19/1746 We are still looking for a member of the U.I.C. Council. Make sure you apply! A meeting is scheduled for the Council and Council members who don't make it will be demoted. On the 10 Hearts Minecraft server, a faction has been started for the U.I.C. and it is currently successful. A Minecraft server that will be official for the U.I.C. might come out soon, as Gamer124 is interested in making a server. The Netherlands has surrendered, but we've found out it no longer benefits the U.I.C. much that they surrendered. A official video for the U.I.C. is out, and a whole playlist is made for it. The U.I.C.'s Military is growing very slowly now, with Caribbeanrebellion down to a member everyother day. More editions will be out, but many things are in a bad condition here. The Constitution of the U.I.C. is being started. Well, that's it for today! Check out Liberty's News, and watch the video below! Category:Newspaper Category:U.I.C. Newspapers